Finding Out, Finding Love
by Erin Mackenzie JG
Summary: Edward Masen? Police officer. Four children. No mother. Father in a coma. No wife. Trying to find who murdered his mother, wife, and who injured his father. Needs a babysitter. Bella Swan? Works at a bookstore. No children. Has a mother. Has a father. No husband. Not looking for anything... oh, and she's also a babysitter. Handsome Dad. Beautiful Babysitter...think about it.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **True Twilight fans will know what and who belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**~EPOV~**

* * *

I looked down at Anna. Her face was blank of any emotions. I wondered if she was dreaming at all as she rolled over onto her side to face me. I raised my hand slowly, and gently moved a piece of light brown hair from her face. I ran my finger down her smooth cheek, and a small smile took over my face as her nose and small, pink lips twitched.

My beautiful little girl.

I leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. I was as gentle and quiet as I could be as I stood up, but her eyelids still fluttered, and her dark green eyes soon looked up into mine in confusion. She raised her hands, made them into tiny fists, and rubbed at her tired eyes.

I sat back down beside her with a defeated sigh.

"I don't want you to go, Daddy. Stay with me," she whispered as she sat up and grabbed onto my arms. She pulled herself into my lap and rested her cheek against my chest. My arms automatically wrapped around her and held her close to me. For a five-year old, she gave off incredible body heat.

Out of four children, Anna was the only girl. In her mind, that made her think she should get the most attention. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and chuckled softly. It was impossible not to think she was the cutest thing when she got clingy. It was also impossible for my heart not to swell three sizes when she clung onto me and didn't want me to go.

But her brothers' needed me to tuck them in and give them attention as well. I knew Carlisle and Esme were with them, but I also knew that they wouldn't go to sleep until I tucked them in.

"I love you, honey, but I have to go tuck your brothers' in." I set her back down beside me and kissed the top of her head. She gripped onto the front of my shirt and shook her head vigorously. I rubbed her back soothingly before I pushed on her shoulders with little force. She lowered her head onto her pillow with a huff and a pout. I grabbed her black teddy bear and placed it into the crook of her arm.

"Woody will keep you company. I'll come back when I'm done with the boys', and if you're still awake, then I'll stay with you. How does that sound?" She looked up at me with a toothy grin. She pulled Woody to her chest and sighed contently.

"Good. You promise?" She stuck out her hand and hooked her little pinky. I hooked mine with her's and nodded my head.

"I promise."

"Goodnight, Daddy. Love you," she mumbled. She was already falling asleep.

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

* * *

"That took forever! Anna is such a hog!" Christian crossed his arms. Esme sat beside him in his bed and smiled up at me in amusement.

"Christian, don't call your sister names," I chastised as I walked toward him and sat on his other side. He lunged at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Issac and Sebastian jumped down from their beds and jumped up on me. I laughed and held onto them the best I could.

"I don't wanna go to sleep anymore," Christian and Issac said together. Carlisle chuckled from Issac's bed. Christian looked down at his brother, and they burst into laughter. Sebastian just clutched onto me tighter.

"They really are twins," Esme teased.

She got that right.

Anna, Sebastian, Isaac, and Christian. All had my dark, emerald eyes. They had Angela's full lips. Anna, Isaac, and Christian had her light brown hair. Sebastian had my bronze hair. They all had their mother's slightly dark skin, but they all had my strong jaw.

A perfect mix if you ask me.

Perfect quadruples.

"Come on, you three," I said louder as I looked down at my watch. "It's already 9:25," I announced. Sebastian was the first to let me go and climb back into his bed with some help from Carlisle.

"Not tired," Isaac and Christian chimed.

_Well I am_, I thought as I stood up and picked up Issac. Esme stood up as well, and she took Issac from me and set him back into his bed.

"In the morning, I'll make us all pancakes," I declared as I bent down and tucked Christian into his duvet. He snuggled farther into his mattress with a laugh. I ruffled his light hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you get Beary?" He looked up at me with his pleading green eyes. I looked down by my feet, and his dark brown teddy bear looked back up at me with shiny black eyes. Anna and Christian were the only two with teddy bears. Isaac somehow lost his, and Sebastian just didn't want one. For a five year old, Sebastian was quite mature.

A little strange, most people would say.

He's unique.

Christian put Beary under his head, and his lips took the shape of a smile as he closed his eyes. He shifted around a little more before settling down.

"We'll be downstairs, Edward." I looked over my shoulder at Carlisle and Esme as I walked over to Isaac. Carlisle and Esme weren't really my Aunt and Uncle any more. They were more my parents now. I've seen them almost everyday now for the last four years.

I'd be a mess without them. Truly.

"All right. I'll walk you guys out when I'm done here," I said as I bent down and kissed the top of Isaac's head. He yawned as I tucked him in, and shifted around as well to get more comfortable. Esme and Carlisle were quiet as they walked down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Anna.

She was so sleeping.

I walked to the open door after getting Sebastian tucked into bed. I looked back at them, and they opened their eyes momentarily to watch me turn off the light.

"Goodnight, boys," I said softly.

"Night, Dad," they said together. I smiled as their voices mixed together. I left the door slightly ajar. The nightlight in their room cast out into the hallway as I turned off the hallway light. Anna's nightlight led me to her room, and I poked my head in with a knowing smile.

She was sleeping peacefully.

Looked so much like her mother...

I stepped away and leaned against the wall beside her door. I clenched my jaw as the tears stung my eyes. My stomach and heart started to hurt as I slid down the wall.

I brought my knees up and rested my forehead on them. I closed my eyes tightly, not allowing the tears to fall. I couldn't go downstairs and let Carlisle and Esme see my red eyes. I couldn't let them see the dried tear stains on my cheeks and shirt.

I took a deep breath and let my head fall back against the wall with a quiet thump. I looked to my left and down the hallway to my room.

The room that I used to share with my wife. My gentle, loving, and caring wife.

Angela...not my wife any more.

I looked down at my left hand, and I touched the silver wedding band on my ring finger. Jasper, my colleague and good friend, always tells me to just take it off and put it somewhere safe so I don't have to look at it and be reminded of her.

That wouldn't help. I look at our children, and her name is always floating around in my head like an annoying bee. I know I need to forget, but I just...can't.

Jasper's sister, Rosalie, completely agreed with him. She also worked at the station with Jasper and I. Carlisle and Esme just told me to do whatever made me feel better. Whatever made me not breakdown and lose myself for a bit.

I shook my head slowly and swallowed thickly. I picked myself up from the floor and ran my fingers through my hair quickly. One more deep breath, and I descended down the stairs quietly.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one of the leather couches. Esme had her legs curled up with her head resting on his chest. They both had their eyes closed. They looked so peaceful as well, I didn't want to disturb them.

"Carlisle?...Esme?" They opened their eyes and sat up a little straighter. Carlisle got up, and grasped Esme's hands in his, helping her up. 11 years of marriage, and they looked at each other the same way they did on their wedding day.

Nowadays, that's rare. Divorce is everywhere. Left and right.

"Oh, honey, you look so tired. Go get some sleep, dear. Carlisle and I will be here by 7:00." Esme trapped my face in her hands and looked me over. I'm sure my eyes were bloodshot from staring at a computer basically the entire day.

"I'll be heading up to bed soon," I assured her. "You and Carlisle can sleep in tomorrow. Go do something tomorrow afternoon. I don't have to work, and I want to stay home with the kids," I breathed. It sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Usually when I didn't have to work, I still went.

I needed to find him. It's been a little over a year, and my determination was leaving me slowly. Seeping from my very pores, sadly.

Carlisle's eyebrows raised in surprise. Esme's lips parted and her hazel eyes got slightly wider.

"A-are you sure?" She stuttered. She removed her hands from my face as I reached into my back pocket and whipped out my wallet. I pulled out $120 and stuffed it into Carlisle's hands. I even curled his fingers around the money so he wouldn't give it back.

"Four years, you guys have come over here almost everyday to take care of _my_ kids. You don't have to, but you do," I said to them. I pointed down to the money as I continued on. "Go out to dinner tomorrow. Use this money. I don't want you to give it back...please tell me you'll spend it tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow at them. Esme had glassy eyes while Carlisle opened his mouth a couple of times. He sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward. We'll spend it. You know we're here whenever you need us," he said. Esme pulled me into her arms, and I rubbed her back as she fought back her tears.

"Esme, we have to go. Edward needs sleep. Badly." Esme reluctantly let me go and took Carlisle's hand. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to walk us out. Go to bed, sweetie," she said gently. I walked them to the door and locked it behind them. I watched them from the window as they got into Carlisle's Mercedes and left.

I knew they had enough money to pay for their own dinner, but it was the least I could do since they took care of my kids more then _I_ do.

I just stared out the window for a good three minutes before turning off all the lights downstairs and headed upstairs. I checked on the four of them one more time before I disappeared into my room. Showered, brushed my teeth, and stripped to my boxers. I got into bed, and prepared myself for that feeling to come as I laid down.

I wanted to wrap my arms around someone as I slept. Angela, to be exact. That was the feeling. The feeling I always got.

I rolled over so my back faced Angela's side. _Her_ side.

I pulled the duvet closer to me and closed my eyes, begging for sleep in my mind. I was so tired, but I also didn't want the dreams to come.

Those wretched dreams.

* * *

**Edward Masen: 24**

**Carlisle Masen: 33**

**Esme Masen: 36**

**Christian Masen: 5**

**Isaac Masen: 5**

**Sebastian Masen:5**

**Anna Masen: 5**

* * *

**Thank you to the people who read. If you have questions, which I'm sure you will, you can ask them in the review box. Most questions will be answered in the chapters to come, I'm sure. I'm thinking of writing Edward's POV _and_ Carlisle's. If you would like that, let me know in a review.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **Almost all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**~EPOV~**

* * *

"Ooof!" I sat up quickly as the weight pressed down on my groin. Christian smiled at me, and his knee pressed harder into the tender area. I bit the inside of my cheek and gripped at his knee.

"Lift your knee, buddy," I rasped. He giggled and moved to my side. Anna, Sebastian, and Isaac came running in, and jumped up onto the end of the bed.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Isaac bounced on his knees and clapped his hands together loudly. I smiled at him while Anna climbed into my lap. I made sure she didn't hit the wrong spot like her brother did.

I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_**8:26**_.

"I did say I'd make pancakes, didn't I?" I scratched the back of my neck. It was hard to not lay back down and close my eyes. I wanted to wrap them all up in the duvet with me.

"You'll make pancakes?" Anna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Chocolate chips! You have to put chocolate chips in them...please?" She added sweetly, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"I can do that. Go wait in your rooms. I need to get dressed, and then I'll come and help you guys get dressed," I suggested. I helped them all get off the bed, and I ran my fingers through my messy hair and watched them run back out into the hallway with excited shouts coming back to me.

I'd be nothing without them. My life would be so boring.

I tugged on jeans and a dark blue sleeved shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and walked into my bathroom so I could brush my teeth. I washed my face and made my way to Anna's room first.

"Daddy, I want to wear a red shirt! Christmas is in..." She put her finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. I went to her closet as I opened my mouth and answered her.

"17 days," I commented. She squealed and skipped to me, gripping my pant leg as I grabbed her black jeans and a red shirt with a snowman on it.

Once I had her dressed, I had to roll the sleeves once so they wouldn't cover her small hands. I knew it would only be minutes before they were covering her hands again, and they would be dirty. Happened ever single time.

"Wait downstairs for me?"

She nodded her head and skipped out of the room. I watched her and made sure she got down the stairs okay before I moved on to the boys' room.

"Do you three want to wear red?"

I rested my hands on my knees and let out a laugh at the site in front of me.

They stood in a line, only in their underwear, and had their hands up by their foreheads in a saluting position. They had their chests puffed out. I composed myself and saluted them back. They had their lips pressed together, trying to keep their laughter in.

"I'll take that as a yes," I mumbled to myself as I walked to their closest. They went down the stairs on their butts once they were dressed and ready for breakfast.

"All right, let's get this show on t-" Isaac, Sebastian, and Christian gasped, covering their mouths dramatically as they surveyed the kitchen. I rubbed my forehead and worked on keeping the anger down.

Chocolate chips..._everywhere_.

On the counters, on the floor, some still in the pantry, and a couple on the table.

Anna held the empty bag upside down. Her face was pale, and tears were slowly coming to her eyes. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"No chocolate chip pancakes now," I noted as I took the bag from her hands. Isaac and Christian huffed in disappointment. Anna was wringing her hands together as she looked down.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

I knew I should have moved the bag higher up on the shelves.

"Who wants to help clean?"

* * *

I sat on the couch with my hands in my pockets. Anna, Sebastian, Isaac, and Christian sat on the floor in front of my feet. They looked up at the TV while The Annoying Orange yapped on and on.

Annoying.

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling. It felt strange to not be typing away on a computer. I flexed my fingers and bounced one of my knees.

I almost hated myself for not really wanting to find the man anymore. I was losing hope. The other officers at the station didn't bother with it anymore. Jasper and Rosalie gave up a month ago.

I could almost still hear the gunshots in my head. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

My heart was like hummingbird wings.

My mom screaming. Angela yelling out for me to help her. Gunshots. Yelling. Blood curdling screams!

"Dad?!"

I jumped and looked down. They were looking up at me with worried faces, and it was Sebastian's voice that had brought me out of my disturbing thoughts.

"Yup...yeah, what is it?" I sat up and rubbed my sweaty palms on my thighs. Sebastian cocked his head in question.

"You okay, Daddy?" Anna crawled toward me and placed her hands on top of mine. My heart slowed considerably from that.

"Yeah, I'm okay, honey. I'm good." I took her hands in mine and pulled her into my lap. Christian and Isaac sat beside me. I raised my eyebrow at Sebastian as he continued to stare at me with furrowed brows.

"Come sit, Sebastian. We'll watch a Christmas movie." I patted the spot beside Isaac. He smiled and hopped up onto the couch.

The kids didn't make it through the movie. The movie wasn't even halfway through before they were sleeping.

I shrugged, got comfortable, and easily joined them. This was _our_ day.

* * *

"Ah, you got me!" I fell to the ground as the ball of snow hit my side. Anna was in stitches, and Christian was hurrying to make more snowballs. Sebastian and Isaac kept throwing them at me.

No mercy.

I looked at Anna again. She was sitting in the snow, almost falling over in laughter.

"Anna! You have to come help Dad!" I reached my arm out to her, and Christian gripped her shoulders to keep her in place.

"No, don't! He'll attack you. He'll keep you from us," he said to his sister. She looked torn as she looked to him, and then to me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"No! I'll treat you like a princess! You'll be my queen!" She fought her brother's hold. Isaac threw a snowball at her back as she awkwardly ran to me. The deep snow was a little too much for her small legs.

"I'll protect you," she said with only promise in her voice. She made a snowball and threw it with everything she had. It landed near their feet.

"Awww."

"It's okay. I can already tell. When you're older, you're going to have a wicked arm," I said to her as I started making more balls of snow. Her pout was gone at those words, and she fell to her knees to help me.

"Better than Sebastian, Isaac, and Christian?" I cleared my throat. I couldn't tell her that she would be better at that then her brothers. She would tell them I said that, and then they would confront me about it.

"You four will be the same."

"I don't want to be the same," she whined just as a snowball hit her in the shoulder. It exploded, and some got on me as well. She screamed and ran away, abandoning her snowballs.

I sat back on my butt and watched as they chased each other around.

_My family_, I thought with a wide grin on my face. My cheeks even started to get sore a bit.

* * *

"Hot chocolate, hot chocolate! Come get your hot chocolate!" I set the mugs down in front of them. I made sure they were cool enough before they started to take little sips.

"Dad, you're so silly," Isaac and Christian said together. Sebastian and Anna chuckled as they drank their warm drink.

"Dad!" Sebastian shouted. I, along with the kids, jumped in surprise at the unexpected explosion. I looked him over, thinking he had spilled his drink and burned himself a little or something.

"We need the _marshmallows_," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. I guess it was pretty obvious when it came to hot chocolate. I held my hands up with a chuckle, and grabbed the bag from the pantry. I scowled as I saw a few chocolate chips sitting on the shelf. I looked back over my shoulder at them before I picked them up and popped them in my mouth.

"Throw them!" Isaac said. Anna clapped her hands together and nodded.

I opened the bag, and got two marshmallows out. The first one bounced off Isaac's fingers. The second one he caught, and it was hard not to laugh at how his eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice catch, bud," I complimented as I popped marshmallows in all of our hot chocolate.

Well...we ended up eating the rest of the cookies, and Anna basically demanded that we make more. Sebastian and Christian helped easily, but Isaac just went back into the living room to watch TV.

* * *

"Brush your teeth good. Make sure to get your front teeth." I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched the children brush their teeth.

As they were spitting into the sink, the phone started ringing from downstairs. I hurried to reach it, and my eyebrow raised as I saw Carlisle's number on the screen.

I thought he was out.

"Hello? Carlisle?"

His voice was rough with emotion after a short moment of silence.

"It's your dad, Edward. He's gotten even worse."

My heart shot up into my throat while my stomach dropped to my feet.

* * *

**Feel free to review.**

**Updates won't be everyday.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **Almost all characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**~EPOV~**

* * *

"Edward?"

I looked up at the sound of Carlisle's soft voice. His lips were pressed into a tight line, obviously not trying to show any emotion. I wouldn't think of him any less if he did. Edward Masen, Sr. is my father. Carlisle's brother.

I stood up as he walked into the waiting room with his white lab coat on. His usually tidy hair was ruffled. I could see the paths where his fingers had gone through. A habit he picked up from me.

"How bad is he? Really bad?" I walked to him quickly while he looked over the chart in his hands.

"How about we go to his room before I fill you in? Not everyone has to hear this." He was completely right. There were many people in the waiting room, and they didn't have to hear about what was wrong with my father.

Too many babies were crying as well.

I nodded my head and motioned for him to lead the way.

Carlisle politely asked the nurse to step out as we walked in. She closed the door behind her as I sat down in the chair that was beside my father's bed. Carlisle stood on the other side and looked down at the chart again.

It was like I was underwater as Carlisle started to talk. I stared at my dad while he talked away, but I didn't hear a single thing.

His dirty blond hair was just as crazy and messy as mine. His skin was sickly pale. Scrawny. Bony. Skin and bones.

It was still pretty easy to tell that Carlisle was his brother. Straight, slightly pointed nose. Blond hair. Light blue eyes. Six foot something.

My hands slowly turned into fists in my lap. It seemed like I was seeing red. Whoever did this to my dad was still out there, most likely going after other people. My day with my kids ruined.

All because of one person. One person had to hurt my dad. Kill my mom. Kill Angela. Ruin my day.

"Fuck," I sighed quietly. I could finally hear Carlisle's voice, and I could feel his hand tightening on my shoulder.

When did he come and stand by me?

I looked up at Carlisle. He looked down at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry, I just...zoned out," I muttered as I relaxed my hands against my thighs.

"Did you hear a single word I said?"

"No. I'm sorry, could you repeat everything? It's just a lot to take in. I'll listen."

Carlisle patted my shoulder and dropped his arm, letting the chart slap against his thigh. I looked away and stared at my father once again. I just wanted him to open his eyes. I never wanted to see light blue eyes so much in my entire life.

Bright and lively.

"I know it's hard, Edward. It's hard for me as well. Esme. If she wasn't watching the kids right now, she'd be right here by Edward's side." I nodded my head. I felt bad that Esme had to stay at my place to watch the kids when she also wanted to be here for my dad.

I needed a damn babysitter.

"C...can you tell me how he's gotten worse?" I just wanted to get it over with.

"He's barely breathing on his own now. Dr. Snow had some nurse's go and get a machine for him. We've predicted that it will be less than three days before he can't breathe on his own." I leaned back in the chair as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

It was thoughts I didn't want in my head, but it was thoughts that had been popping up in my head quite a bit lately.

He's not going to wake up.

He's not going to get better.

The man who did this was not going to get caught.

My kids were going to grow up without any grandparents. It was only last year that they had seen my dad healthy and well. I wouldn't let them see him, though. I didn't want them to see him like this and remember him like this.

They stopped asking questions about where he was about seven months ago.

"What else?" I forced out. Carlisle gripped my shoulder tighter as he raised the chart. He skimmed over it before setting it face down on the table beside my dad.

"His left pupil dilated. The right one is perfectly normal." Carlisle dug out the little flashlight from his breast pocket, and approached my dad. He lifted up one eyelid, and the pupil almost took over the entire cornea. I looked away after a few seconds. It honestly looked...creepy. It was disturbing.

I was there to talk about my dad, but I suddenly wanted to change the subject.

"I thought you and Esme were supposed to be out for dinner. I gave you money for it."

"We were about to get ready to, but Dr. Gerandy phoned and told me. You couldn't expect me to ignore it and go out. Esme pushed me out the door, and she was already headed to your house. She knew you would want to be here."

"I need a babysitter," I sighed, voicing my earlier thought.

"Edward, we really don't mind watching the kids. We love them like they're are own." I felt even worse. Carlisle and Esme found out that they can't have children a year after they married. Esme was 15 when she was beaten and raped by her boyfriend, and that ruined any chance for them to have children. It weighed them down for about a year.

I looked down at my watch. It was already 8:30.

"You and Esme _are_ going out for dinner tomorrow. I'm going to find a babysitter for them-"

"I know a babysitter."

Carlisle and I turned to the door. Jasper stood in the doorway with Rosalie at his side. Two nurses were coming in with the machine, and Dr. Snow followed in quickly.

"Why are you two here?"

"Sir, I need you to leave the room with your friends. Visiting hours are over, and we need to get this hooked up," one of the nurses said as gently as she could. Carlisle nodded to me in goodbye as I led Jasper and Rosalie out of the room. I gave my dad one last look over my shoulder before Dr. Snow shut the door behind us.  
I found a hallway that wasn't that busy. Only a few doctors and nurses walked by.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Esme called us...of course. Your dad is a friend to us. We had to come check on him...and I know a babysitter," Jasper said with a small smile. Rosalie had her arms crossed, her back leaning against the wall.

She wanted to stay tough. She cared, she just didn't want to show that she did.

I had a feeling Esme would call _someone_. I should have expected Rosalie and Jasper.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan. She's Emmett's little sister. She just moved here to Chicago from Forks, Washington about three weeks ago. She just wanted to get away, and she really missed Emmett. She works at a bookstore part time, and the other half is being a babysitter."

"Have you met her, or is this all coming from Emmett?" Emmett was a good liar. I've met him twice. That's all I needed.

"Oh, I met her. She's 24, mature, nice, and is a person you want to be around." I looked at Rosalie. She shrugged with pursed lips.

"So you're saying that this Bella Swan is the opposite of Emmett?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Emmett was hilarious, but very immature...and you didn't want to be around him a whole lot when he got too sexual with his jokes. He could be down right scary, or weirdly happy and nice.

For him to be down right scary, you would have to be messing with Rosalie, or other people that he cares about. I've heard some stories from Rosalie.

Some very terrifying stories.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her dark blue eyes. Jasper chuckled and bobbed his head.

"Pretty much!"

Mature?

Nice?

The opposite of Emmett?

Well...

"Do you have a number I can contact her at?"

* * *

**The next chapter will be up Wednesday!**

**Have any ideas for the next chapter? **

**Review. ;)**


End file.
